Our Story Of Rock And Roll
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Galileo and Scaramouche always knew they were different from the rest. But what were they thinking through their adventure together? This is the play through their eyes completely as they fall in love and bring back real music.
1. Galileo: I Want To Break Free From You

Here's a fic for all you We Will Rock You fans. I hope you like it. There is a challenge for my readers.

If you can name the songs that Galileo shouts out that's not the scripted ones (Those to if you feel like it) then you will win my love and affection for being a great reader.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Galileo's POV<p>

People, so many people, all of them cheering me on. Me, Galileo Figero. I stood, centre stage with a microphone in my hand. I just finished singing a rock song. Not a Gaga girls or Boyzone mindless computer made song, but a real, pure, soulful rock song. I felt a presence beside me and turned to see a shape beside me. It wasn't standing in the spot light so I couldn't see it very well but I could just make out something strapped over its shoulder and resting against its hip. I wanted to call it a guitar. It started to move forwards, closer to me. As it came close to my spotlight I found myself smiling as I waited for this thing to show itself, like I already knew what it was.

"Come on Gaz! Lets do another!" cried a female voice excitedly as a girl stepped into the light. She was beautiful. She had wild hair that was dyed purple and red with hints of brown, probably her old natural colour slipping through. She had pale skin which only highlighted the dark make-up around her eyes and on her lips. She was skinny, but so skinny that it made whoever was looking at them feel slightly ill. She wore a dark corset that hugged her in all the right places and a leather skirt that stopped just above her knees. Her feet were covered by some shin high boots. Over-all, she was one fine babe.

"Ok Wembley! One more song!" as the girl started strumming her 'guitar' I found myself staring at her. I had never felt more confident around anyone in my life and I didn't even know her name. I readied myself as my part started to come up.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think I Wanna Marry You!<em>" I cried as I started awake, falling from my desk and onto the floor. I was met with the laughter from my class as I pulled myself back into my seat. I dusted off my leather jacket with pride. "Yeah well at least I can dream!" I yelled back at them before slumping down into my chair again.

My name is Galileo Figero and I'm what people would call…different, and that's the nicest it's been put. Ever since I was little I've been hearing words, phrases in my head that make no sense. I've been ridiculed because of it, mainly since I've never been able to control it and I often end up saying the phrases out loud. My world doesn't like this, or the way I dress. While everyone here likes to dress in bright colours and short, tight clothing for some reason, I like my leather jacket, old blue jeans and sleeveless grey t-shirt. Even my jet black and spiked hair was considered wrong. Well it made me stand out and I liked it. Of course that made me a bit of a problem for our leader, Killer queen, who had given me more then one warning about my attitude.

So here I was, back in boring old reality. I must have fallen asleep again in class. My nights were pretty sleepless because I was the only one in global-soft who could dream, who could think for themselves. Today I was finally graduating from this hell hole of a school. Finally the bell rang and I was out of there in a second. What I found outside was much worse. Although music wasn't particularly liked here, we were still aloud to listen to the shit they called Radio Gaga. They were just finishing up as I exited the building, their outfits sparkling. The teacher was saying something to them but I only caught the end.

"It's summer time!" she cried happily. I rolled my eyes as they all spoke in unison.

"Morons! Clones! Think for yourselves!" I yelled at them, chucking my backpack down. They just laughed as they walked off. Only the teacher remained. She was the only one who at least tried to listen, even if she didn't like it.

"Come on, go celebrate! Your life is just beginning!" she tried to say with enthusiasm.

"Good!" I scoffed. "T-the sooner it begins, t-the sooner it will end!" I stuttered. I couldn't help that, all these years I had endured so much mocking that my confidence was a little rocked, causing me to stutter. the teacher rolled her eyes at my careless attitude. I had been this way since the words in my head had firmly settled there, not even my parents cared anymore. I was all alone and I was used to it.

"But you've got so much potential. You could get a job with any division of Global-soft you choose." she said enthusiastically. That sounded more like hell if anything. "How about music programming?" I gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"I don't want to program music, I want to make music. Well, real music. M-m-m-my own music." I cried, standing up.

"Cool it!" the teacher cried, dragging me away like she was scared I'd get heard. "Now listen ," she warned. I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Galileo Figero." I said sternly, glaring at her. I was not going to be addressed by the e-mail address they gave me. She didn't look to happy with my attitude but, then again, no one really was.

"Nobody is called Galileo Figero, where on planet mall did you come up with that?" she asked. She had me there.

"W-well I found it, in a dream. I have these dreams see, and I hear noises. B-b-b-banging noises. And words, words that just pop up in my head." I cried, already starting to feel a new string of words start to form. "_Help_ _I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody!_" I cried, not even understanding them. Again the teacher was staring at me like I was completely insane.

"Oh I understand, I really do but come on mate. You live in a perfect world. What more could you possibly want?" she asked. I could feel more words coming to me, sounds accompanying it. They were so loud, and so beautiful, I just had to voice them. I don't care if Global-soft won't like it, my music is the only thing that gives me confidence.

I want to break free  
>I want to break free<br>I want to break free from your lies  
>You're so self satisfied I don't need you<br>I've got to break free  
>God knows God knows I want to break free<p>

God I love singing. It's the best feeling in the world.

I've fallen in love  
>I've fallen in love for the first time<br>In love with a world that's real  
>I've fallen in love yeah<br>God knows God knows I've fallen in love

That's not entirely true but hey, the words in my head are the words that come out. What I was doing couldn't really be classed as dancing but like I said I'm not that great. The teacher didn't look to happy with me either.

It's strange but it's true, hey!  
>I know I'm different, there's so much I have to do<br>But I have to be sure  
>When I walk out that door<br>Oh how I want to be free baby  
>Oh how I have to be free<br>Oh how I want to break free

This existence is wrong  
>I can't get used to living without living without<br>Living without hope  
>It's all a lie<br>I don't want to live alone  
>God knows got to make it on my own<br>So people can't you see  
>God knows I've got to break free<br>God knows I need to  
>God knows I want to break free<p>

As soon as I finished my song a cage of electricity surrounded me, freezing me in place with painful jolts. I couldn't move but I could hear my teacher saying something to someone else.

"There is on other. A repulsive creature. A girl." There was another? Someone like me?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Remember if you can name the song I use and a situation where it's been then you win my love because you will have reviewed!<p>

Little note, I couldn't understand Galileo's e-mail address so I just guessed. If anybody know tell me please.

Review your love!


	2. Scaramouche: Somebody To Love Me For Me

Here's chapter two already. If you did review then I will mention you in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Scaramouche's POV<p>

I sulked as I walked past all the other Gaga girls. They made me embarrassed to be a girl. They wore such stereotypical clothing that I just wanted to throw up. And yet they all laughed at my clothing. True what I was wearing was a ripped up bed sheet over some old shorts, finished up with some black leggings and a pair of old boots I had found.

I'm not what you would call the mindless drones that the other Gaga girls are. I'm what you would call a rebel and the other girls wouldn't let me forget it. I have been called every name in the book: Freak, Loser, Ugly whatever they could think of but it never bothered me. Ok that's a bit of a lie. Of course it bothered me. All my life I've been different and had no one to share it with. Now I can't even make friends anymore. I'm such a sarcastic bitch (just using the things I've been called) that no one can stand to be around me, which is good in a way. Right now was graduation day, which meant my life was over. No Global-soft corporation was going to hire someone as different as me. But I would do the same as I always did I would hold up my head with pride. Right now I'm walking down the corridors, humming something to myself. Soon I couldn't restrict it to just a hum anymore, it was to good. I threw my bag down and started to sing as I emerged outside the school.

I want to break free  
>I want to break free<br>I want to break free from your lies  
>You're so self satisfied I don't need you<br>I've got to break free  
>God knows God knows I want to break free<p>

I was cut off from my song by a sharp whistle.

"Check out the weirdo girls!" laughed a voice and I grimaced. Here it comes.

"Don't your mum download you anything descent to wear?" another asked. I just ignored her as I went back to my bag, fishing through it for something. When the laughter continued I spun round to face them.

"I make my own fashion statements!" I snapped at them.

"What's today's statement then? 'Oh I'm a paretic, ugly little zero'" another laughed and I glared at her.

"How are you ever going to get with one of the boys from the Boyzone dressed like a freak?" the one who whistled asked. Like I cared about that. Sure I wanted someone to love me, but not one of them.

"You are a disgrace to the Gaga girls." that tore it. I stood up and stomped over to the one that said that.

"I ain't no Gaga girl! And I ain't interested in the kind of boys you are." I defended. One, who was dressed in pink, bent down to smirk right in my face.

"You are such a sad loner." the others laughed and I really wanted to punch her, but I didn't.

"Well you should know, bitch." I snapped again. The others gasped, like it was an actual new word to them. I felt a new feeling rise within me, one so strong it had to be expressed. It was an expression of my loneliness, my longing for the love of a man.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little  
>Can barely stand on my feet (take a look at yourself)<br>Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
>Lord, what you doing to me<br>I spent all my years to believe in you  
>But I just can't get no relief, Lord<br>Somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)  
>Can anybody find me somebody to love<p>

Scaramouche (& GaGas):  
>I work hard (she works hard)<br>Every day of my life  
>I work till I ache in my bones<p>

At the end (at the end of the day)  
>I take home my broken heart all on my own<br>I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
>And I start to pray (praise the lord)<br>Till the tears run down from my eyes (oooh)  
>Oh somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love

Everyday (everyday)  
>I try and I try and I try<br>But everybody wants to put me down  
>They say I'm going crazy<br>They say I got a lot of water on my brain  
>I got no common sense<br>I got nobody left to believe  
>Yeah!<p>

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing!)<br>I'm OK, I'm all right (she's ok - she's all right)  
>And I ain't gonna face no defeat<br>I just gotta get out of this prison cell (prison cell)  
>One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!<p>

(Find me somebody to love  
>Find me somebody to love<br>Find me somebody to love  
>Find me somebody to love<br>Find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me oh...

(somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody  
>Somebody find me somebody to love)<p>

Can anybody find me somebody to love  
>Somebody to love!<p>

That felt so good. Unfortunately as soon as I finished my song I was encased in one of Killer Queens electric cages. I tried to fight against it but the pain was too much. I could hear commander Kashoggie talking to me but I ignored him.

"Don't you understand girl, the company loves you. Arrest her." he said smugly.

"Global-soft fascist pig!" I shouted at him as I was lowered into the dungeon again. This wasn't the first time I had been arrested for my behaviour but I think this could be my last time I do something like this. It was so tiring being so different. I loved being different but if it was always going to cause such heartache without somebody to fall back on...then I don't know if I can keep this up. I hope one day I will find someone like me...

* * *

><p>There it is, hope you liked it.<p>

Review!


	3. Galileo: Under Pressure From The World

Here's chapter three and come on guys! I haven't had any answers to my challenge yet! I put it up for a reason!

Enjoy the chapter and answer to the challenge!

* * *

><p>Galileo's POV<p>

I was sitting in a dark room after being taken against my will by the commander in charge, Commander Khashoggi. I glared at him as he came to stand beside me, just outside my electric cage.

"We found your laptop, boy." he said in his usual, slightly pompous, voice. I stiffened. Crap. "We have read the notes that you keep." I wouldn't back down to him, I refused to be seen as weak, so I laughed instead.

"Oh so pigs can read." I chuckled, an unnerving feeling settling in my stomach. "Well, then you'll be flying next." Khashoggi didn't look to happy with me, his sneer obvious. Instead of yelling at me, he surprised me with a question.

"What does _a wop bop a loo bop a wop bam boo_ mean?" he asked. I scoffed.

"W-well isn't it obvious? It means _a wop bop a loo bop a wop b-b-bam b-boo_." I explained, giving him a large smile. He didn't look amused.

"Do you really have a girl named Daisy who really drives you crazy?" he snapped.

"W-well of c-course. _And she knows how to love me yes indeed. Boy you don't know what's she's doing to me_." I laughed as I voiced another head phrase. He still didn't look happy.

"Then where is she? What is her e-mail address? How does she love you? How does she drive you crazy? Is she a drug pusher?" now his questions really weren't making sense. Didn't he know Daisy wasn't real? That there was no girl that loved me…yet, I hope. Of course I want someone to love me, who wouldn't. but I'm Galileo Figero and that kind of thing doesn't happen to a 'Freak' like me.

I laughed again, hiding my pain.

"You're madder then I am, pig!" I mocked. "There is no girl named Daisy. But I-I wish there was. I just wrote it that's all! It just appeared in my head!" I explained but he wouldn't listen.

"Don't play games with me boy!" he snapped and I flinched back. "I'll make you wish you'd never been born at all." he threatened. Right now that seemed more like a blessing then a punishment.

"Don't you think I wish that? Every day?" I shot back. He looked a little shocked at this, but quickly shook it off. Suddenly everyone around me started firing questions at me.

"Where is penny lane!"

"What are the strawberry fields!"

"Underground over-ground. Wombling free." I shifted in my seat uneasily. This guy was a complete moron. "Tell me boy! How do you do do do the funky chicken?" he asked. If he doesn't understand then why does he insist on reading my notes, even I don't understand them.

"I-I-I wish I knew." I cried desperately. "Oh sweet mother I wish I knew." I mumbled low-fully. Even though my head was lowered I could still see Khashoggi make a gesture behind my back out of the corner of my eye.

"Galileo, do you know what a Bohemian is?" he asked. A Bo-what?

"Haven't you g-got it yet? I-I-I don't know what anything is." I pleaded.

"Excellent. I think we found you just in time." he cried happily as a gurney was pulled over. I started to get nervous.

"What?" I cried as the guards surrounded me.

"To the Seven Seas Of Rhye commander?" on of the guards asked as I was roughly pulled from my chair. The Seven Seas Of Rhye? What the hell was that? Whatever it was it didn't sound good.

"No, no. Not yet. Soon but not yet." he ordered. Good, that's one problem down, one to go. "First I think this boy shall have his uses." what uses? I'm not good at anything. This guy is really starting to annoy me. Soon I was strapped down and being wheeled away.

"Hey let me go! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Be quiet boy!" one shouted, hitting me across the cheek. I only glared at him.

"I will not shut up! It's my right to speak out! '_It's my life! And it's now or never! I ain't goanna live forever!_" more words from my head is not what I needed right now. The guards stared at me like I was insane. Maybe I was.

"I ordered you to be quiet!" the guard yelled again before he grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the gurney. That did the job of stopping my struggling as my world turned dark.

* * *

><p>I was dreaming again, that much I knew. I knew because I was actually happy. I didn't know where I was, or this person I was with, but I felt happy to be with her. I knew it was a girl, I could just tell. We were laying on a big mattress in a room that was littered with clothes, pieces of paper with pictures of people holding weird contraptions. I wanted to call them 'Musical Instruments'. I had my arms around her and her head was on my chest.<p>

"Come on Gaz. Please sing me another one. I know you want to, you can't ever say no to me." the girl pleaded, her voice soft, but holding a fierce forcefulness to it that made my heart melt. I knew this was the same girl from my classroom dream, she was too beautiful to forget.

"Ok Scaramouche. Just for you I'll do one more. But only because I love you." I whispered into her hair, kissing it gently. She giggled, snuggling into me more.

"I know, and I love you to." she said back, a smile in her voice that was muffled by my chest. I grinned as I opened my mouth to sing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, is it me you're looking for?<em>" I cried as my eyes snapped open, my hands gripping the bars on the gurney. I was in a dark room, a room from the hospital. I could feel something on my head and lightly touched it. It was a bandage. I let my head fall back onto the gurney in frustration. I was alone, no wait, I wasn't, I could feel another presence in the room. I leaped up only to come face to face with a girl. And not just any girl, a vaguely familiar girl.

"What?" she snapped. I stammered for an answer. My stutter mixed with her beauty was only making it worse. "I ain't lookin' for you. Who are you?" she demanded. I noticed that, like me, she had a bandage wrapped around her head.

"W-who am I? Hey G-G-G-G-G-Gaga girl, who are you?" I shot back, feeling my voice start to come back. She didn't look to happy to hear that. She was glaring at me harshly with a hint of a smirk. Did she find my stutter funny?

"I ain't no G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Gaga girl!" she snapped. That was a yes. I could tell already this girl was going to be a handful. "And I don't answer questions. Like I asked, who are you?" note one: this girl was defensive.

"Well I'm…" I couldn't answer. Although I enjoyed being rebellious, I didn't think if using the name that I dreamed up was a good idea at the moment. "I don't know who I am." I answered truthfully. The girl looked confused.

"Oh great." she mumbled, looking around. I joined in, but while she was looking around I focused on her. Now that I was getting a good look I could see she definitely didn't look like a Gaga girl. She wore what looked like an old ripped up bed sheet, leggings, shorts and girl versions of my boots. She was prettier then all the other girls too. She had wild purple and red hair with hints of brown and dark make-up around her eyes and lips, highlighting her pale skin nicely. It made her look…free, alive. Not air headed like the other Gaga girls. I knew my answer didn't help her much so I decided to just give her my name.

"B-but my name is Galileo Figero." I said proudly, sitting up straighter.

"That's a cool name." she said, hugging her knees against her chest as she stared at me. Well at least this girl could be nice.

"T-thank you." I said, giving her a small smile.

"I wasn't being serious." she said with a small smirk but generally sounded a little pissed. My smile dropped. "Mind if I shorten it?" she asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Well I guess G-Galileo would be…" I trailed off, not quite knowing what to say.

"So Gazza," she stated without even thinking. I rolled my eyes. Not my first choice but it fit. "tell me, why were you arrested?" she asked, swivelling around so that she was facing me but lying on her stomach. I gulped slightly, her not realising that she had given me a good quick glance at her cleavage before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"B-because I h-hear sounds, in my head. Well words and sounds. I-I-I'm mad you see." I explained, leaning forwards on my knees.

The girl copied me, kneeling in front of me. She actually looked interested, which was a change from the normal sneers and jeers I usually got when I talked about the voices and sounds I hear.

"I was arrested because they don't like the way I DRREEESSS!" the girl shouted out so that the guards and probably even Khashoggi could hear her. I had to shake my eardrums back into place. Man she had a powerful voice. I wanted to compliment her, people like us needed at least one kind word every now and then.

"Well I think you dress beautifully." I said, feeling a little embarrassed that I had just said that straight to her face. Those words sounded better in my head. But, to my great surprise, she blushed while fighting a smile. I couldn't stop the mad man grin from appearing on my face.

"That's nice." she said and I nodded before starting to look around some more, feeling I was staring at her to much. "Considering it's coming from a self-confessed nutter...not" she finished in a snarkey voice. I narrowed my eyes at her. Come on I was being nice and she just kept throwing insults at me. The look on her face looked a little sorrowful, hopefully re-thinking what she just said. "So what sounds do you hear?" she asked, changing the subject. At least she was trying.

"I don't know." I admitted, wiping my nose with my sleeve. I think I was starting to annoy this girl.

"Do. You. Know. Anything?" the girl asked slowly. Assumption confirmed.

"Well…yes. I-I-I know that I'm different." I said proudly, sticking my chest out before I remembered that that was why I was here. "Which is why the clones from the Boyzone hate me." I grumbled, not feeling so proud anymore. I looked over at the girl to see her staring at me, something that could be classed as sympathy in her eyes.

"The Gaga-girls hate me." she said with a grin, proud that she wasn't associated with those no-brained bimbos. Hey, maybe we had more in common then I thought.

"Do you know why they hate you?" I asked. She shrugged, looking at the ground.

"Yeah they think I'm a lesbian because I don't wear pastels." she said simply. I couldn't help but hope she wasn't one.

"Are you?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me. Bad question Gazza, damn it now she's got me saying it.

"No! Why would you ask that?" she almost shrieked. I panicked, shrinking away from her slightly.

"I'm mad, remember?" I stammered out. She seemed to accept this. "B-but they hate you because they're scared of you. B-b-because you're different. You're…an individual." I said, giving her a big smile. She smiled back, shifting where she sat while fiddling with her bed sheet/shirt and hair. Was she fixing herself? No, she didn't need to she was already beautiful. Her hand stopped as it brushed the bandage around her skull.

"What do you think they did to us?" she asked worriedly. I didn't want to worry her, but I had to give my regular answer.

"I-I-I don't know." I answered, fingering my own bandage. She couldn't exactly blame me for that one, she didn't know either.

"Do you think they'll ever give up, and leave us alone?" she asked desperately. I looked up at her, giving her a frown.

"Don't you see? We're a threat. Uh a-a virus on their hard drive." I told her, crouching closer and pointing at her. She seemed to be understanding what I was saying. "And they won't give up until they've pointed their little arrow at us-"

"And dragged us to trash!" she finished sharply, getting my metaphor.

And then an amazing thing happened. The words and sounds in my head seemed to burst out of me, filling the room with music as I sang along. But even more amazingly, the girl joined in. And boy could she sing.

Galileo & Scaramouche:  
>Pressure! Pushing down on me<br>Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
>Under pressure<p>

This was incredible! She was matching me in every note, every word. Her voice was so strong, so powerful.

Galileo:  
>That brings a building down<br>Splits a family in two  
>Scaramouche:<br>Puts people on streets  
>Um ba ba be<br>Um ba ba be

Galileo:  
>De day oh<br>Ee day oh

Scaramouche:  
>That's okay<p>

Galileo:  
>It's the terror of knowing what this world is about<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Watching some good friends screaming<p>

Both:  
>Let me out!<p>

Galileo:  
>Pray tomorrow gets me higher<p>

Both:  
>Pressure on people, people on streets<p>

This girl could be my soul mate, musically speaking of course. Ok I'm just goanna say it, she's perfect in every way. Whoever invented love at first sight was on to something big.

Galileo:  
>Day day de mm hm<br>Da da da ba ba

Scaramouche:  
>Okay<p>

Galileo:  
>Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor<br>These are the days it never rains but it pours  
>Ee do ba be<br>Ee da ba ba ba  
>Um bo bo<br>Be lap

People on streets - ee da de da de  
>People on streets - ee da de da de da de da<p>

It's the terror of knowing  
>What this world is about<br>Watching some good friends screaming

We shared a look before we both ripped off our bandages. We kept on going, climbing up onto the gurneys and stomping on them for effect.

Both:  
>Let me out!<p>

Galileo:  
>Pray tomorrow gets me higher and higher<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Pressure on people, people on streets<p>

Both:  
>Turned away from it all like a blind man<br>Sat on a fence but it don't work

Galileo:  
>Keep coming up with love but it's all slashed and torn<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Why - why - why?<br>Love love love love

Again we shared another look before we jumped from our gurneys and ran around, pulling them away from each other in one swift motion so hard that they crashed into the walls on each side.

Galileo:  
>Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Can't we give ourselves one more chance<p>

Galileo:  
>Why can't we give love that one more chance<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love<br>Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love

She was open to love? She wanted to give it chance to. We looked at each other from across the room, having broken away from each other to explore for a way out. We started to move closer together, an invisible force pushing us closer to each other and I was all but fighting it.

Galileo:  
>'Cause love's such an old-fashioned word<p>

Both:  
>And love dares you to care for<br>The people on the edge of the night  
>And loves dares you to change our way<br>Of caring about ourselves  
>This is our last chance<br>This is our last dance

Galileo:  
>This is ourselves<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Under pressure<p>

We were right in front of each other now, so close I could feel her breath on my face. She looked up at me, her eyes guarded as she stared up at me. I was mesmerized by her. She was more amazing then anyone I had ever met.

Both:  
>Under pressure<br>Pressure.

Our faces were so close. If I wanted to I could kiss her, and I kind of wanted to. But I barely knew her so I ignored the urge. The girl looked away from me, staring at any thing but me. I sighed, she wasn't interested in me. Oh well at least we could still be friends.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, stepping back and not looking me in the eye. I thought for a moment. Where would we be safe?

"Out into the night! Down on the streets! We're rebels now, 'coz baby _we were born to run_!" I cried happily as I rushed off, hoping she would like my head phrases. I loved this girl, I was feeling more confident already. That didn't last long at the unhappy look she gave me.

"Don't call me baby!" She snapped sternly. I laughed as I stopped, turning to face her.

"Sorry it's just one of the phrases I hear in my head." I chuckled. She smiled at me but something didn't look right about it.

"Yeah?" she asked as she came towards me. I nodded. "Keep it there." she said snidely as she disappeared out a door.

"Hey wait up!" I cried as I ran after her.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. It took a while to write.<p>

Review and answer the call of my challenge! I won't judge you if you get it wrong, I will praise you for trying!


	4. Scaramouche: Headlong Into Love

Here's Chapter four. Is a bit long but...oh well. It's worth the read.

Enjoy and take the challenge.

* * *

><p>Scaramouche's POV<p>

So it turns out this Galileo guy really was as insane as he made himself out to be, cute but insane. We were currently walking, well he was running really, and he had been nattering on since we left the hospital. Dreams this and voices that, no wonder they locked him up. Of course I got stuck with him, it's just the kind of crap thing that always happens to me. It's not that I don't like him, he's an outcast like me, but he's just so eccentric it's hard to keep up with him.

I still can't explain the burst of madness that had come over us in the hospital. One minute we were talking about how everyone was afraid of our difference, the next we were singing-making our own music through a strange connection I felt with him. It was incredible, I had never felt so good in all my life-except for that other song I sang by myself before I was arrested. But what had happened during the song was even more confusing. One verse I was right away across the room from him, the next we're so close that I can feel his breath on my face and all I could think was 'Kiss me you crazy bastard!'.

Why would I think that? I barely know him. I don't know him! I shook my head, clearing it of my mixed up thoughts as I focused on Gaz.

"…I-I-I mean all my life I feel like I've had some kind of, of…purpose! A special destiny." he claimed proudly, jumping down from the sidewalk. "That has to mean something surely." he asked as we came upon a chain fence.

"Oh it does. It means that you're a self-important arrogant arsehole." I replied snidely. He looked a little hurt at that. I felt a little bad now, I mean he had rescued me and I was basically just reminding him why he wasn't accepted by others. He seemed to freeze, staring at the fence before us. "_It's the climb!_" he suddenly cried before staggering backwards into me. I grabbed his shoulders, steadying him.

"You alright Gazza?" I asked, sounding uninterested but was actually quite worried. He cracked a weak smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Just another phrase in my head." he mumbled, heading for a hole in the fence. He crawled through the hole and I could see him gritting his teeth. It looked painful. "Come on." he said, pulling the fence edges away to give me more room. I sighed as I crawled through, feeling the metal scrape my skin. As I was pulling myself through the last of the fence I stumbled on some loose rocks. Luckily Gaz was there to catch me. I blushed slightly as he pulled me up into a standing position, his hands resting on my waist gently yet firmly.

We stayed in that position for a few awkward moments before Galileo pulled away, looking like a scared puppy. I still felt a little bad about what I said, so I decided to try and set things right.

"So what special destiny do you think you have?" I asked as he checked out an old abandoned van. He seemed to perk up at that, turning to face me again.

"I-it has to do with the things I dream. The phrases, they always come back to the same thing." he then jumped in front of me, spreading his arms out as he explained his dreams. "I see a great wide space. And people, lots of people. And noise, huge, huge noise! And then come the words…" he had such an innocent face as he explained something that sounded so beautiful. But of course, I had to keep up my uninterested persona.

"What words?" I asked sarcastically but I don't think he detected it.

"Seek out the place of living rock…a bright star will show the way…go to where champions played." he said, staring out into the empty abandoned road ahead of us. I wonder what he could see that the rest of us couldn't.

"Sounds like bollocks to me." I grumbled. It was mean but hey, we had been running all night and I was tired. I could feel him looking at me as I inspected the old van.

"Maybe." he sighed. "Hey, I think I found a name for you to you know." he said excitedly, coming closer.

"How would you do that? You only met me today." I was actually generally interested in what he had to say. I had been called things like 'bitch', 'lesbian' and 'freak' so often that it was hard to even remember my real name.

Gaz blushed deeply and I wondered what was going on in that strange head of his.

"Well I-I-I always knew I'd meet you, that there was another Rebel Rebel out there. Another wild thing." he gabbed excitedly, tickling my side slightly in amusement. I squirmed away from him, holding back a giggle. I do not giggle. I was amazed that he had so much faith in me, someone who used sarcasm so much that it could be replaced for oxygen. I liked him, he was different from all the other brain dead Boyzone boys.

"Ok, what do you wanna call me?" I asked, hoping for a good new name. He grinned that mad mans grin of his and stood right in front of me, staring at me with pure affection.

"Scaramouche." Scara-what?

"Scaramouche? Isn't that a bit…crap?" it's definitely a weird name, but it's better then being known by my e-mail address. Gaz seemed a little put down by this.

"Well I did dream some others but frankly that sounded like the best." he snapped defensively as he walked a few feat away from me. Well I should at least hear him out.

"What were the others?" I asked, following him.

"U-uh…Long Tall Sally." no. "Honky Tonk Woman." that makes me sound like a brand of toy car for girls. "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds." I don't like heights. "Or…uh…Fat Bottomed Girl." hell no! no wonder he looked a little timid on that last one. There was no way I wanted to be known as Fat Bottomed Girl!

"I'll take Scaramouche." I decided and he nodded at my decision. Thinking about it, it wasn't that bad. I felt a smile creeping up as I thought about it. It was different, unique, like Gaz himself. "Scaramouche!" I cried out and Gaz grinned at me again. "Actually I quite like it. It sounds kind of anarchic. Almost like what I think they used to call a 'tune'." I said as Gaz walked closer. Something changed on his face as I said tune. He seemed to be thinking, but had an almost pained expression on his face, like all his thoughts were rushing at him at once. Maybe this is what he meant by head phrases?

"A tune. Yes. Scaramouche…_Scaramouche, will you do the fandango_?" the what? What the heck was the Fandango? It sounded like he wanted to…no. we only just met.

"Are you trying to get in my pants?" I snapped at him. He recoiled away from me in shock, a petrified expression on his face.

"N-N-No!" he cried, looking like he thought I was going to hit him.

"Then what's the Fandango?" I asked.

"I think that…perhaps…, perhaps it's dancing." he said optimistically. I only knew one form of dancing at it involved being like everyone else.

"Oh you mean like Gaga moves? Excuse me while I…uh puke. Global-soft write the song and work out the steps then every kid on Planet Mall does exactly the same thing." I said with a glare. Gaz didn't look very pleased either.

"I know. I-I-I think there was a time though when dancing wasn't like that. When it was more…free." he explained. That sounded a lot better then the other moves that the Gaga girls and Boyzone boys did. "You know, kind of…individually…expressive." he said. Then he did something completely…crazy. He started moving one of his arms in wide arcs while the other stayed by his waist, his fingers making weird gestures. He ran around as he did this and eventually ended up on his knees. I arched an eyebrow at him, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Well I don't think I've ever seen anything so embarrassing in all my life." I muttered as I stared at him. He glared back at me.

"Well it looks better when I'm holding a tennis racket." he defended.

"Well it would have to." I shot back and he sighed in defeat as he stood back up.

"W-W-Well I-I think the Fandango is j-just about being friends." he said optimistically. He wants to be my friend? I glanced up at him to see him smiling hopefully at me. That stupid, amazingly cute grin of his was really starting to break through my walls that I had built up over the years.

"Friends? I…I've never…had a friend." I mumbled, feeling a little saddened by that. Gaz tilted his head to the side. Great, now his actions were starting to look cute.

"You amaze me." he chuckled, going back over to the van. No, I didn't want him to leave.

"But I'd quite like one though." I immediately regretted saying that. I had never felt more weak or vulnerable in my life. Gaz only mad it worse, with that big smile of his as he turned to face me. He also looked a little scared. This was a first for both of us.

"So…we are friends then?" he looked hopeful as well. I smiled, deciding that maybe a friendship with Galileo Figero wouldn't be so bad.

"If you want." I shrugged. His face lit up.

"I do. I really do!" he said excitedly as he ran at me. Before I could do anything he crushed me in a hug. I was enveloped in his scent as he wrapped me up in his arms. As much as I was loving the feeling being in his arms was giving me, my defensive nature kicked in and I pushed him away.

"Ok, so we're friends. But not that good friends." I said and his smile dropped. I rolled my eyes. "Yet." I added. His grin instantly returned.

"This is so cool." he said giddily.

"As long as you promise to work on your dancing." I mumbled. He smirked at me.

"Oh yeah?" he asked and before I knew what was happening he grabbed my, twirled me around then let me fall back into his arms as he dipped me low. I was panting, not quite expecting that. When he didn't let me up and just kept staring at me, I started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Uh Gaz?" I asked, my voice coming out as a faint whisper. Slowly he pulled me up, his hands running up under the sleeves of my homemade shirt. I shivered at his touch against my skin. Something was happening that I wasn't familiar with. When I was standing again, I realised that Gaz had pulled me right up against him and he didn't look like he had any intention of letting go. And the scary thing was…I didn't want him to. Slowly he started leaning down, his face coming closer to mine.

His eyes flickered to mine for a brief moment. I must have given him the sign for yes because his eyes slowly closed as he inched forwards. I followed suit, feeling something stir in the pit of my stomach.

Three inches between us.

Two inches.

One inch…

"Lets get them!" a voice, definitely female and Scottish, shouted.

"Oi you!" another, male, shouted after her.

Before I knew it I was being grabbed by a very angry wild haired blond woman who was shouting lots of insults at me as I struggled against her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Galileo shouted as I was spun around and a rope was wrapped tightly around my neck. To my shock, Galileo advanced on us, looking ready to fight…for me? Just as he was about to try, a big black man wearing a bandana and red tinted sunglasses grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. "S-Scaramouche!" he cried as he was thrown against the van.

"Hey bitch! Where did your boyfriend get those words?" the girl demanded. Boyfriend? I glanced over at the shocked still Galileo. Even in this state, he still looked cute. Damn it.

"What words?" I demanded.

"Well he called you Scaramouche. He read the fragments. He knows the holey text." the girl yelled in my ear as she dragged me over to the van. I'll admit that I was scared. I think Gaz saw my look of fright because he tried to pull away from the mans hold on him, only to be shoved back against the van, a look of pain flashing over his features as the back of his head connected with the vans metal frame with a resounding thud. I winced, he might need that checked on.

"I-I-I don't know any holey text! I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried out in defence, because-like me-he had no idea what was going on.

"Long Tall Sally? Honky Tonk Woman? The words man…the words from the past." the other one spoke roughly. Wait, if they heard that then…they were there the whole time! They nearly saw us…crap.

"You've seen the fragments. You've been to the Heartbreak Hotel! You're a spy!" the girl yelled, tightening her hold on my neck. I could feel it getting harder to breath and chocked slightly. Gaz sent me a sorry look, looking like he wished he could take my pain for me.

"I- don't know what you're talking about." he cried. And then, because he was Gaz, he started laughing. Idiot. "I just hear them in my mind that's all." he explained, only to be slammed against the van again.

"Who are you?" the man demanded and Gaz cowered under his gaze.

"I don't know." he squealed girlishly. My hero. "Why do people keep asking that?" he asked before he got that pained look on his face again. Oh no, not now. "_I am the walrus!_" he cried and the man stepped away from him in amazement. Maybe those phrases were good for something. Gaz jumped up. "_This is Major Tom to ground control. Do you hear the drums Fernando? I am…the dancing queen!_" and that's all respect I had for him gone. The man and woman both looked equally confused, staring at Gaz like he was a mad man. Which he was.

"You just hear these…words in your head?" the man asked Gaz, who had seemed to relax a bit. He looked up, saddened. I felt my heart go out to him, knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes, I don't know where they come from. It drives me mad. All these phrases and sounds, and stupid useless questions. I mean, what the hell is a _Tambourine Man_?" he asked, giving us all pleading looks. "_What's the story morning glory? Who was the real Slim Shady?_ I-I-it's torture." I sighed. Poor guy, having to live with that for all his life. "But all I know, and I don't know why I know it, _is that I really, really, really wanna ziga zig ah." _he finished. Great, more phrases.

The man looked confused before rushing over to me. I flinched, ready for pain, but quickly realised that he had pulled the girl away from me to talk with her. Immediately I rushed over to Gaz, feeling scared and I was afraid at what was going to happen to us. He gave me a concerned look, taking my hand gently in one of his and brushing his fingertips across my neck with the other. There must be a red line across my neck as his fingers took a specific route. He grimaced and I knew there was a mark. Slowly I took my hands and felt the back of his head, threading them through his hair to feel for a bump. His eyes closed against my touch and for a second I thought he was in pain, before a serene smile broke out across his face. I felt relieved that there was no bump, no damage. We were broken out of our moment by the female attacker calling me something I didn't approve of.

"His chick? What am I now? Poultry?" I snapped at the girl. She only sneered at me. Just as I was getting ready to start a fight, I felt Gaz grip my arm and hold me back.

"I don't have to prove myself to you!" he shouted. The girl wasn't happy with that.

"Test him!" she bellowed and I found myself shying back at her mighty voice. The man nodded at her before taking a few steps forwards and clearing his throat.

"_Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead._" he sang softly. Gaz's reaction was one of reorganisation, looking confused as he watched the man while stepping away from me a bit. The man pointed at Gaz, who flinched before steadying himself, a determined expression on his face.

"_Mama, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away._" he sang back. I'll admit, his voice was beautiful, loud or soft. It had a certain huskiness that always made me shiver. What was this boy doing to me?

"H-He knows the text. But he's never read it! He's the man!" the black man spoke with excitement to the girl, who looked equally as excited. They turned to Galileo.

"Then what does it mean? who is mama! Who's been killed? Why have they thrown it all away?" the girl fired questions at him at an alarming rate. I just sighed and leaned back against the van as Galileo gave his usual answer.

"I don't know!" nice one Gaz…not.

"We've been searching for the meanings all our lives." the girl explained, moving away from Galileo slightly.

"I tell you…I just don't know. I just hear the words in my head." he explained desperately, running over to the man before he started to sing again. "_Mama…ooooohhhh._" our attackers quickly shut him up.

"You have to come with us!" the man said, more demanded. The girl looked over her shoulder at me.

"Not her, she isn't the one. We don't need her." she explained and I straightened up. They were going to separate us? I looked over at Galileo desperately to see him staring back at me.

"Now wait a minute! I'm not going anywhere without Scaramouche!" he said in a forceful voice while shaking off the mans hands from his arms and coming to stand beside me. I never thought he could be so manly. Feeling like there was too much attention on me, I decided to do what I do best. Put people down.

"Uhh Gazza, who says I want to go anywhere? These people could be killers." I said and his face fell so much I thought it would hit the floor.

"We are baby!" the man cried. "Killers! Thrillers and Bismillahs!" Bis-what?

"We're the resistance! The last hope!" the girl said in her thick Scottish accent.

"We are…the Bohemians!" the man cried out with such pride and honour that I wished I was one.

"And now you have a choice." the girl said, peaking my interest. "Are you ready to break free?"

"Do you want it all?" the man followed.

"To be a shooting star? A tiger?"

"Defying the laws of gravity!"

"Are you ready…to be the Champions!" the girl finished, looking at us both. I wanted to say yes, but kept cool and composed.

"Nah, sounds a bit boring if you ask me." I said with a yawn. That got Gaz's attention, making him face me with a hopeful smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Come on Gazza, I'm joking. Of course I want to go." he broke out into a grin.

"Alright!" he said. The black man, who still had yet to introduce themselves, came and spoke to us, sounding rather grave.

"Then understand this. If you come with us, if you join the Bohemians, there's no way back to Gaga land. You'll be outcasts forever, no longer a member of the Cons-human race!" he finished dramatically. Me and Gaz shared a knowing look, him smiling his mad mans smile and me grinning back.

"Sounds perfect, lets go!" I cried. The girl grinned and, to my amazement, jumped towards us and started singing! And she was very good at it.

Meat:  
>And you're rushing headlong, you've got a new goal<br>And you're rushing headlong out of control

Brit:  
>And you think you're so strong<br>But there ain't no stopping and there's nothin'  
>You can do about it<p>

Both:  
>Woo! There's nothin' you can do<br>No there's nothin' you can do about it

I wanted to join in. It was a cool song. I shared a look with Gaz, who grinned and nodded.

Brit:  
>No there's nothing you can<p>

Galileo:  
>Nothing you can<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Nothing you can<p>

Meat:  
>Do about it<p>

All:  
>And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal<br>And you're rushing headlong out of control  
>And you think you're so strong<br>But there ain't no stopping

Galileo & Scaramouche:  
>And there's nothing you can do about it<p>

Meat:  
>He used to be a man with a stick in his hand<p>

All:  
>Oop diddy diddy, oop diddy doo<p>

Brit:  
>She used to be a woman with a hot dog stand<p>

All:  
>Oop diddy diddy, oop diddy doo<p>

Meat:  
>Now you've got soup in the laundry bag<p>

Brit:  
>Now you've got strings, you're gonna lose your rag<p>

Meat:  
>You're gettin' in a fight and it ain't so groovy<p>

Brit:  
>When you're screaming in the night<br>Let me out of this cheap B-movie

All:  
>Headlong down the highway<br>And you're rushing headlong out of control  
>And you think you're so strong<br>But there ain't no stopping

Meat:  
>And you can't stop rockin'<p>

All:  
>And there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can<br>Nothin' you can do about it

Galileo:  
>When a red hot man meets a white hot lady<p>

All:  
>Oop diddy diddy, oop diddy doo<p>

I blushed as we sang together, considering Gaz had looked straight at me as he sang that line.

Scaramouche:  
>Soon the fire starts to burn and gets 'em more than half crazy<p>

All:  
>Oop diddy diddy, oop diddy doo<p>

Galileo:  
>Oh, now they start freaking everywhere you turn<br>You can't start walking 'cos your feet got burned

Meat:  
>It ain't no time to figure wrong from right<br>Cause reasons out the window, better hold on tight

All:  
>Headlong down the highway<br>And you're rushing headlong, out of control  
>And you think you're so strong<br>But there ain't no stopping and there's

Brit:  
>Nothing<p>

Meat:  
>Nothing<p>

Galileo:  
>Nothing<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Nothing<p>

All:  
>Nothing you can, nothing you can<br>Nothing you can do about it  
>Headlong!<p>

I hadn't even realised we had started walking as we sang, but as the song ended I realised we were far from that broken down van in the middle of nowhere. We walked for a long time, not talking much to keep up our energy. We past through wasteland, old streets that looked as though they hadn't had people walking down them in centuries, then more wasteland. Every time we rested Gaz wouldn't let me out of his sight, saying he wnated to keep me safe. It didn't help that every time he fell asleep he would wake us all up with his dreaming. But it was nice to feel protected by someone for a change, instead of protecting myself from them. More then once I had woken up to my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist.

On the fifth day of walking, we kept going, not stopping until we started walking through a well hidden tunnel. I could see an opening up ahead. I had the man in front of me, Gaz beside me (clutching my hand tightly as we got closer) and the girl behind us as though they were trying to keep us surrounded. We finally got into an opening and it looked like another big tunnel. It had light and there was a large sign that said "Tottenham Court Road" on it. Just as we got fully inside the man turned around.

"Welcome to the Heartbreak Hotel". he said and I noticed that there were suddenly a lot of people surrounding us. I inched closer to Galileo, who put himself before me and them.

The "Heartbreak Hotel" was filled with men and women, dressed similarly to the other two but then also different at the same time. One of the men stepped forward, he had long blonde hair and was for some strange reason wearing a pair of jeans open at the front to show off a pair of bright red Y fronts.

"Who are these two, Brit?" he asked looking at Galileo and I with suspicion. Ok so at least I know one of 'em's name.

"I think I've found him. The one we've been looking for. The Dreamer" 'Brit' said, stepping up. But the other man was not going to be proven wrong quite so easily.

"The Dreamer? Just because he has a leather jacket doesn't make him the Wild One. He looks like a clone from the zone to me" Gaz looked a little hurt at that, so I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He smiled weakly down at me.

"He calls himself… Galileo" if Brit thought this was going to prove himself right, then he had another thing coming as yet again the blonde man didn't want to give up

"Galileo? Then he must have seen the texts. He's a spy" this time the girl who had attacked us spoke up

"Which is what I said" Thanks a lot blondie.

"Kill him!" they all rushed forwards ready to attack Gaz, who was now completely in front of me. It seemed he was trying to stop the other Bohemians from getting to me. Brit stopped them, holding his arms out in front of Galileo

"Anyone who tries to kill the dude has to deal with me. He hasn't seen the texts, how could he? We guard them with our lives." as Brit held out his arms, one of his hands had inadvertently landed on one mans chest which was covered up by a gold corset that was obviously meant for a woman

"Do ya mind! That is ma boobie!" Brit quickly moved his hand

"Oh sorry." This time the girl spoke to our defence, well sort of.

"He says he dreams the words. He calls the chick Scaramouche" Ok that does it, now it's my turn to speak up.

"What is this 'chick' business? Do I have feathers? So I lay eggs?" at this point all the others looked behind me to check. Oh no you bloody well don't. I quickly turned around so they weren't looking. Gaz looked confused for a moment before his face turned red and he glared at all of the Bohemians. The man with the visible red underwear spoke.

"Hey lady! We believe that there was a time when, if a cool dude wished to refer to his red hot momma, he would use the term 'chick'. It was a mark of respect. Second only to 'bitch'". What did the lack of fresh air kill off some brain cells or something?

"Something tells me you've got that wrong" I mumbled and Gaz chuckled.

"Eh? We're getting off the point. The point is this dude is a spy." Gaz was getting equally annoyed with everyone calling him a spy.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about! And I didn't ask to be brought here. I don't know who you are or anything about your stupid texts" Brit once again came to Gazza's aid.

"He just know this stuff. It's in his head."

"What are these 'texts' anyway?" the blonde man was starting to trust Galileo, I think.

"Fragments, nothing more. Stuff that we and other Bohemians across the global shopping precinct have found." another Bohemian stepped forward, a girl who was covered in tight leather.

"We have scraps of stuff, magazines". This was starting to get interesting, finally I was around people like myself and Gaz. That meant I might not be an individual to Gaz anymore though.

"Magazines?" the blonde guy stepped forward again.

"They were kind of like Web Sites but they were made of paper and you could touch them. And weird static commercials, stuck to walls- they were called posters. We take our names from these clues from the age of rock." At this all of the Bohemians stepped forward introducing themselves;

"I'm Aretha."

"Jackson Five."

"Donny Osmond." then the blonde guy finally told us his name.

"And I am Sir Paul McCartney but I prefer to be called Big Macca." The blonde girl who had helped get us here stood up for everyone to see her properly.

"And I'm Meat. You can call me Miss Loaf" a girl in what looked like a cowboy hat stepped up.

"I'm Madonna." then there was the guy in the corset.

"I'm the Artist Formally Known as Prince, currently known as the Artist Formally Known as Prince." A guy that was wearing a white skirt over his trousers stood in front

"I'm Cliff Richard." then the girl in the leather stepped forward again and I could have sworn I heard it squeak.

"Charlotte Frigging Church." she didn't look too happy about the name. Another man stood up.

"And I am Bob. Bob the poet. Bob the rebel. Bob the prophet, I, am Bob the Builder." I nodded. Not the best name out of all of them. Me and Gaz turned to the man who had helped us along with Meat.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I am the biggest, baddest, meanest, nastiest, ugliest, most raging, rapping, rock and rolling, sick, punk, heavy metal, psycho bastard that ever got get down funky. They call me Brittney Spears." after all the introductions Galileo still had another question.

"And what is this place, this Heartbreak Hotel?" Big Macca stepped forward again as though he was hoping one of them was going to ask this.

"Get the man a chair please." one of the Bohemians ran off to look for a chair but I had other things on my mind.

"It's a rebel base. The last free thinking place on planet mall." he explained as they pulled Gaz onto a box so fast that he didn't have time to let go of my hand and ended up pulling me down with him. I was pulled onto his lap, facing him with barely an inch between us. He gulped loudly, fumbling for words.

"S-S-Sorry." he mumbled quietly. I broke eye contact as I scrambled up.

"N-No worries." I mumbled sheepishly. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to stutter? I quickly decided to change the subject. "So where do you get all this great gear? You look fantastic" Meat stepped up to me, starting to look a bit excited, like I was her freaking little sister. It was a little intimidating.

"We find it, we're scavengers. Fancy a makeover? You're a Bohemian now." all the girls walked over to Meat and I and were talking excitedly about clothes. I guess it would be nice to wear something that isn't a ripped up bed sheet.

"We-ell." I considered. I felt a tug on my hand and turned to look down at Gaz.

"Go on Scaramouche. You deserve it and I think they'll do a good job." he said honestly. I felt myself blush heavily. What was with me lately? This seemed to be answer enough, for the girls started to chatter hastily.

"How about some tight jeans?"

"I hate my bum."

"A short skirt?"

"I hate my legs."

"A cropped top?"

"I hate my stomach… and my hips… I quite like my arms…"

"Well then lets…"

"But not my hands…"

"So, we'll be needing something that accentuates your elbows?" Big Macca who was clearly getting annoyed with all the girls talking about clothes spoke up.

"Girls please! I am talking to 'The Man' here" but Meat wasn't finished.

"Well it's better than talking out of your bum, Paul!"

"Sir Paul" he corrected her.

"Whatever. Go on hen, I've got loads of stuff back there, just have a laugh." I took one last look at Gaz, who nodded encouragingly, then walked over to the door but then turned back for one more thing.

"It's you lot that'll be having the laugh!" and with that I went through the door and couldn't believe all the clothes I saw. I started picking out clothes. I wanted something tomboyish, but pretty. I don't know why, but I wanted to look pretty...for Galileo.

"I'm going mad." I muttered to myself. As I sifted through the clothes I realised I could still hear what all the others were saying outside. They were all listing names but I couldn't pick out who was saying them.

"Buddy Holly, Jimi Hendrix."

"Kurt Cobain."

"Janice Joplin."

"Jim Morrison."

"Bob Marley."

"John Lennon." and then I heard what was unmistakably Meats voice say.

"Freddie…". I could hear Meat begin to sing, then occasionally all the others. She was singing about all the people who had died young. I presumed that's who all the people they had named were. I couldn't help but let a tear fall while I was changing.

I don't know what I would do if that happened to Galileo. He was the Dreamer, the one who could save us from Killer Queen. And more importantly (to me) he was the man I was in love with, and this time I was fine with admitting it.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's long but a lot does happen. I wanted to make sure this last part was in Scaramouche's point of view. It's currently 5.13am, tell me what you think.<p>

Review!


	5. Galileo: No One But Scaramouche

Enjoy the chapter and take the challenge.

* * *

><p>Galileo's POV<p>

I stared at my jean covered knees, thinking about all the things the Bohemians had said. So many thoughts were rushing through my head, and not the usual hard to understand ones. There were other rebels, just like me and Scaramouche, that knew so much more then us. Big Macca was still talking but I was barely listening.

"As I was saying. This place is a rebel base, but it is also a shrine. A shrine to all we believe in and a place to remember the long dead king." these people had a ruler? I looked up at him expectantly.

"What king?" I asked, only to be stared at by at least fifty pairs of eyes.

"Little is known about him. Except that his name…was Pelvis." I coughed, covering my snickers. "A poor boy from nowhere who sang like an angel and danced like a devil." kind of like me and Scaramouche. She did sing like an angel, my dancing sucked and we were both form nowhere. "He was a teenage truck driver who broke free to become a mighty rebel. A rebel that spawned a thousand rebels." this Pelvis guy sounded amazing.

"But he was too wild!" someone said excitedly in my ear. I flinched away. "Too free. And when he wriggled his hips, he made the kids feel good about themselves." this was incredible. This one person did this through music? They carried on explaining this wonderful man to me, how he fell from his throne and had to join something called the army. Finally Bib Macca spoke about other lost kings.

"Many other kings and heroes died soon after. Their songs were lost, but their names live on. We remember the ones that died young." he said sadly. I looked around as the other Bohemians started listing names.

"Buddy Holly, Jimi Hendrix."

"Kurt Cobain."

"Janice Joplin."

"Jim Morrison."

"Bob Marley."

"John Lennon." then Meat stepped forwards, looking the saddest of them all.

"Freddie…" I could feel sounds swimming around in my head. It's like they could hear them to, because Meat started to sing again.

Meat:

A hand above the water

An angel reaching for the sky  
>Is it raining in Heaven<br>Do you want us to cry

And everywhere the broken-hearted  
>On every lonely avenue<br>No one could reach them  
>No one but you<p>

One by one  
>Only the good die young<br>They're only flying to close to the sun  
>Life goes on<br>Without you

Die young? A few days ago that would have sounded great. But now, with Scaramouche, I didn't want to die. I wanted to have a future, with her.

Another tricky situation  
>I get to drowning in the blues<br>And I find myself thinking  
>What would you do?<p>

Meat went and stood beside Briteny, who wrapped his arms around her gently. These people expected me to live up to the legends of rock? I didn't want to let any of them down, but how am I going to do this.

Yes, it was such an operation  
>Forever paying every due<br>Hell, you made a sensation (sensation!)  
>You found a way through (found a way through)<p>

All:  
>And one by one<br>Only the good die young  
>They're only flying too close to the sun<p>

Meat:  
>We'll remember, forever<p>

And now the party must be over  
>I guess we'll never understand<br>The sense of your leaving  
>Was it the way it was planned?<p>

And so we grace another table  
>And raise our glasses one more time<br>There's a face at the window  
>And I ain't never, never saying goodbye<p>

All:  
>One by one<br>Only the good die young  
>They're only flying too close to the sun<p>

Meat:  
>Crying for nothing<br>Crying for no one  
>No one but you.<p>

Meat looked like she was going to start crying. Big Macca rolled his eyes at her.

"Well lets not get heavy about it eh? It's not what the rock gods would have wanted." he said optimistically.

"H-H-H-How do you know?" I asked.

"Easy." Big Macca answered. I shrugged. I couldn't ever hope to know anyway. It looked like Big Macca was about to continue, but a shape scampered out of a door leading to the back of the hotel. Slowly, Scaramouche re-entered through the door, looking unsure of what we would think.

"Ta Dah! Right don't laugh." she warned as I turned to look at her. My jaw dropped and I felt my heart rate spped up to dangerous levels. All the Bohemians cheered and even a few whistled at her new found look. She had gone with a red and black corset with a red leather skirt and some red boots with some lace type stuff to her arm. Her hair was styled a little more and some of her make-up was touched up. Meat stepped up to her smiling.

"You look great, Hen!" she complimented. Scaramouche frowned.

"No I don't." she snapped back. Why wouldn't she like the way she looked. She looked amazing, rebellious. She looked beautiful.

"You do, totally rock and roll" the Bohemians cheered again but she still looked doubtful. I stepped up onto the platform she was on, standing before her. Her brown eyes looked hopeful, which was strange because Scaramouche wasn't the kind of girl who cared about what people thought of her. Why would she care what I thought?

One of her hands was patting at a stray lock of red hair, trying to get it to stay in place. When the stubborn lock refused to stay in place, I gently pushed her hand away, tucking the hair behind her ear before letting my hand rest on her cheek gently-my thumb stroking her creamy skin softly. She shivered under my touch slightly, but kept smiling at me.

"I think you're _beautiful, in every single way_." I whisper-sung to her gently, feeling myself blush slightly as a phrase took over my thoughts. Scaramouche's face broke out into a massive blush, her eyes flittering down every now and then. I heard a few snickers from around us and quickly backed away. "I-I-I mean you look totally rock and roll." I rephrased, but stopped when I remembered that I didn't know what rock and roll was. "Uh, what is rock and roll?" Scaramouche's face dropped, her regular scowl coming back. Great, now it just sounds like I don't know how to complement her. Why am I such an idiot?

This seemed to have triggered something in Big Macca and he thankfully took the focus off me.

"What is Rock and Roll? What is Rock and Roll!" Britney stepped up before Paul had a fit.

"Gazza Baby, Rock 'n' Roll is anything you want it to be." whatever I wanted it to be...It could be freedom. It could be creative. It could be love.

"It's sex." That sounded good too.

"It's style." Scaramouche had that.

"It's rebellion." I'm pretty sure that all of planet mall knew that we had that covered.

"It's freedom" this was all great, but it wasn't an actual answer.

"Yes, but what actually is it?" this seemed to shock Big Macca a bit. He probably thought that would be all I needed to know but he still had more to say.

"We don't know. All we know is that somehow there came a day when rock and roll died. But we have always believed in time there would arise a man who carried the past within him." he explained as he lead me away from the others, away from Scaramouche. I glanced over my shoulder to see her and Meat talking in hushed voices, laughing occasionally.

"A man who could remember." Charlotte added. I don't remember things, I hear them.

"Yes thank you, Charlotte Frigging Church. The Fab One is talking." Paul snapped. "Somewhere on Planet Mall there are instruments. There must be. If Britney is right, you are the man who will find them." That got my attention.

"Me? I-I-I don't even know what they look like!" I really thought my stutter would get better. Brit stepped up.

"I do, look I've been working on this for months." he said proudly, dragging something that looked like a block with a pole stuck through it. Strings were attached to the block and were stretched tightly until they reached the top of the pole. It looked...interesting. He slammed it down near where Scaramouche was sitting and she leapt up in shock before settling back down again. "Can't play it though. Fortunately Lulu can" Brit muttered as Lulu stepped up to the...thing. Lulu pulled one of the strings which made a very loud, low noise. It sounded heavy, yet soothing at the same time. The best word to describe it was smooth.

"Mmmm mm. Sweet sweet noise" Britney closed his eyes and Lulu started plucking the strings again but this time faster and it sounded even better. The Bohemians started stamping and hitting anything they could get a hold of to make noise and it actually started sounding good, they carried on while Brit talked. "And once you get that...vibe all you need is your baby. Because you see, Galileo, these days what passes for music is created only for money, which is why it has no soul." a lot of what he was saying made sense and I found myself nodding along with him. "But when Rock 'n' Roll began you know why they did it?"

I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked. Whenever I made music it was because I had no choice. It just happened. Not that I was complaining, I love it when I get to sing and doing it with Scaramouche just makes it all the better.

"They did it for their babies of course. They did it for a crazy little thing called love." Love? Is that why singing with Scaramouche is better then doing it solo? Of course! It all made sense now. The romantic words that popped into my head whenever she was around. The need to protect her from any danger. Why singing has given me more love for life then I have ever felt...It was all because of her. I was in love with Scaramouche.

The Bohemians started playing their instruments again, striking up a real lively tune with their home made instruments.

Brit:  
>This thing called love, I just can't handle it<p>

I was amazed by how easily these people expressed their feelings for each other. Brit and Meat sang and danced together in complete harmony, the way love was truly expressed.

Meat:  
>This thing called love I must get round to it<p>

Brit:  
>I ain't ready<p>

Both:  
>Crazy little thing called love<p>

I shifted uneasily where I stood while all the other Bohemians started to dance. I gulped as I looked down at Scaramouche. I wanted to dance with her but, as she already knew, I wasn't the best at it. She stood up, looking at all the other dancers with longing. I looked too and saw that the moves they were doing seemed rather...intimate. There was a lot of bumping and grinding, but not in the weird way-like at a Gaga girls and Boyzone boys party. Scaramouche looked up at me hopefully but I just looked away, pretending to look at something.

Meat:  
>This thing (this thing)<br>Called love (called love)  
>It cries (like a baby)<br>In a cradle all night

Scaramouche sighed, knowing that I was nervous. She gave me an understanding smile and started to do her own shifting motions, looking a little disheartened at being on her own.

Brit:  
>It swings (woo woo)<br>It jives (woo woo)  
>It shakes all over like a jelly fish<p>

Both:  
>I kinda like it<br>Crazy little thing called love

I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed Scaramouche by her hands, spun her around so that her back was facing me and pulled her against me so that her back was against my chest. She looked shocked, craning her neck up to look me in the eyes. I smiled, hoping I looked charming as I started to sway my hips, guiding her with my movements. She grinned as she got the feel of the music, turning around to dance better. She started to do bends and poses, pushing herself closer to me. If this was love then I could definitely get used to this.

Brit:  
>There goes my baby<br>She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
>She drives me crazy<br>She gives me hot and cold fever  
>She leaves me in a cool cool sweat<p>

Oh yeah

Scaramouche suddenly spun away from me, spinning a few feat away until she faced me. We froze for a second, before Scaramouche started doing these funny moves. I grinned as I mirrored her and soon we were dancing all over again.

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
>And get on my tracks<br>Take a back seat, hitchhike  
>Take a long ride on my motorbike<br>Until I'm ready  
>Crazy little thing called love<p>

Brit and Meat stopped singing and started doing their own moves. I stopped, shying back slightly into the back room of the hotel to watch. They were grinning madly, loving each others enthusiasm. I grinned at them before my eyes drifted over to Scaramouche, who was currently jumping around on the platform. She looked so happy, so free among these people. Everything she did made me fall more and more in love with her. I was snapped out of my musings by Brit grabbing me and dragging me onto the centre of the platform. Meat stood below me, smiling up at me as she played with my jacket. Everyone stopped dancing, turning to face me and I realised they wanted me to sing.

Galileo:  
>I gotta be cool, relax, get hip<br>And get on my tracks

Scaramouche:  
>Take a back seat<p>

Never had I been more happy to hear her sing, glad that she could take of some of the pressure.

Galileo:  
>Hitchhike<p>

Scaramouche:  
>And take a long ride on my motorbike<p>

All:  
>Until I'm ready<br>Crazy little thing called love

With one look, we leaped off the platform and danced through the gap the Bohemians made for us, me and Scaramouche facing each other. I'm sure I was grinning like a madman while Scaramouche was laughing happily. When we reached the end of it we started to dance on the spot again, me taking up my original spot behind Scaramouche as she seemed to be using me as a leaning bar.

All:

This thing called love I just can't handle it  
>This thing called love I must get round to it<br>I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love  
>Crazy little thing called love<br>Crazy little thing called love  
>Crazy little thing called love<br>Crazy little thing called love  
>Crazy little thing called love<br>Crazy little thing called love  
>Crazy little thing called love<p>

Oh yeah!

We all stopped, panting for breath. Scaramouche was leaning against me completely, her head against my shoulder while she was staring right at me. I had never wanted to kiss her more then I did now, even in this tired, buzzed state. I settled for a big grin, confident that she liked those. Scaramouche gave me a strange look before she suddenly started leaning upwards, placing her lips on my cheek. I stiffened, not being able to fight the blush that took over my face.

Scaramouche gave me a soft smile, a light blush on her own cheeks. Feeling my heart fill with love for the girl in my arms, I began to lean down for a real kiss. A deafening bang and an alarm broke us apart. Everyone in the Heartbreak screamed, searching for the intruder.

"Oh yeah indeed!" cried a familiar pompous voice. I froze, gripping onto Scaramouche tightly as guards surrounded us. They pulled us apart, which only caused Scaramouche and I to struggle against them.

"Quit your struggling bitch!" the guard holding Scaramouche shouted before slapping her harshly across the cheek. She cried out in pain, shielding her face from me behind her hair. I pulled harder against my captor.

"Don't you dare hit her!" I yelled at them but they only smirked at me before returning their attention to Khashoggi.

"Finally I am checking in to the Heartbreak Hotel." he said smugly. I growled under my breath as the other Bohemians were captured by the guards. "And so Mr. McCartney I say hello and you say goodbye." he laughed. "Take the black haired one back to Killer Queen! The others aren't worth keeping alive. Dispose of them, starting with the wild haired girl." The guards started to drag me away.

"Galileo!" Scaramouche cried desperately, pulling against her captor. I pulled as well, as hard as I could until we were a few feat from each other. Just as I was getting pulled away from her, a voice rang out above our yelling.

"No! You'll never take the dreamer while I'm alive!" Brit declared before twisting around in his captors hold and punching him in the stomach. The guard doubled over in pain and Brit dashed from him, charging at the guard holding me. He tackled him, sending all three of us to the ground. I was up in a second, throwing myself at the guard holding Scaramouche. With a punch to his eye he was sent sprawling to the floor. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me, running for the exit. Brit stayed behind, making sure Meat was safely away from harm.

I ushered Scaramouche through the tunnel but I stopped at the entrance, looking back.

"Brit come on! We gotta go!" I shouted at him. He looked over at me, missing the guard that was behind him. With a flash Brit was struck with a hail of electricity, sending him crashing to the floor in a dead heap. I was frozen in place. Was Brit...? I started to move towards him.

"Gaz we have to go! NOW!" I heard Scaramouche yell as she dragged me away. I followed, to shocked to do anything else. As soon as we emerged from the tunnel we dashed off, back the way Brit and Meat had led us. We kept running, hand in hand as we tried to escape the horror of what had just happened. By the time we stopped running my lungs felt like they were going to explode. I think the shortage of air to my brain was the reason why I couldn't recall how long we had been running for.

When my eyesight cleared I saw that we were back by the old abandoned van where we had first become friends.

"How did Khashoggi find the Heartbreak Hotel?" I gasped, kneeling on the floor by the van.

"He must have some way of tracking us." Scaramouche answered, standing beside me. Something clicked in my memory and I quickly stood up to face her.

"The hospital. When they operated on our heads." I gasped, bending my head down to let her look. When she didn't find anything I straightened up and spun her around, pulling her hair back to look. "Hol on, I think I found something." I said as my fingers brushed something small and green.

"Well cut it out!" she yelled. I stopped, letting her go.

"What?"

"Gazza, if there are bugs in our heads then the cops will run us down in hours. Cut it out!" I gingerly took the piece of glass she handed me and cut into her head, careful not to hurt her that much. Scaramouche tried to hide how much she felt but she let out a painful gasp followed by a scream.

When it was out she turned to see what I had in my hand. It was some sort of micro chip that kept on beeping. So it was my fault that Brit died, it's my fault all the others have been captured. I should have checked to see if anything was there when I took off the bandage. Scaramouche must have been thinking the same thing as me, having the same, beating herself up look that I had on my face

"He had us from the start. He's heard everything" I cried. Scaramouche spoke, this time into the micro transceivers

"Hello pervert! Short sentence… the second word is 'off'!" I turned to her with an amused look on my face but then got confused.

"What's the first word?" Scaramouche rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh you idiot. Come here." she grumbled. I nodded, getting down on all fours so she could reach. I grunted as she ripped the micro chip from my scalp. She gently stroked the area, soothing the pain slightly.

"Ok, now crush them." I said, coughing harshly.

"What? A couple of state if the art micro transceivers? No way, I'll just activate the maximum negativity spectrum" the look of pain on my face changed to confusion.

"What?" I croaked out.

"Turn them off". Scaramouche said simply before she walked over to the front of the van to put the micro transceivers on the front seat while I sat on the mattress in the back

"We're all that's left now, Scaramouche, do you realise that? The Bohemians are finished. The Heartbreak Hotel destroyed. Only we escaped" Scaramouche joined me, sitting next to me on the mattress while I shrugged off my leather jacket.

"Britney Spears died to save us. To save you." Scaramouche said gravely, giving me a sad look. I felt my stomach twist with guilt.

"It was all my fault. If I was never born then he would still be alive." I mumbled sadly, looking away from her. I felt a soft hand on my chin and was turned to face Scaramouche's beautiful, kind eyes.

"Brits death was not your fault Gaz. Don't ever let yourself think that." she said sternly. I stared in her eyes, feeling a load of emotions come building to the surface. Against my will, tears bubbled over the surface and slid down my face. Scaramouche looked surprised, but wiped them away gently. "Shh, it's ok Galileo. It's ok." she said soothingly. I quickly pulled myself together after a few minutes, glad she didn't make that big a fus over me crying.

"Brit must not die in vain!" I said determinedly "It's up to us now. We're part of the Underworld, Scaramouche. You and me, cast adrift. There's no going back, not now, not ever." Scaramouche nodded, looking a little sad.

"We never belonged anyway. Did you notice, you lost your stutter?" she said with a smile.

"I feel different." I said, grinning back. I did. Ever since I took the chance to dance with Scaramouche I have felt more confident.

"We're both different… for the first time in my life I don't hate myself." Why would she hate herself? She's so perfect.

"And I don't want to die… I've finally found something to live for." at this Scaramouche rolled her eyes. I wish she knew what my reason to live for was.

"The Dream?" she asked. Screw it! I love her and she should know! "No…you." I said honestly. "But we will be caught in the end. You know that don't you?" I said lowering my head.

"Yeah. I know, and probably killed" Scaramouche lowered her head as well, letting out a sigh. I would go through a million years of agony before I let someone hurt Scaramouche. I looked over at her, feeling my heart speed up at her beautiful face.

"I… I love you Scaramouche." I blurted. I could see her visibly stiffen and knew I had made a mistake. Just as I was getting ready to leave the van, Scaramouche turned to face me.

"I love you too...Gaz." she said softly. I felt a little down hearted.

"Do you think that just once you could use my full name?" I asked.

"I love you too...Gazza Fizza." I smiled at her, loving her even more. She smiled at me softly, lifting her hand to touch my cheek swiftly.

"Well then if I have your love, dying doesn't matter very much at all, does it?" I said honestly. We both sat there awkwardly. I could feel more words filling my mind, all about how I could tell Scaramouche how I love her. Before I could say anything, Scaramouche started to sing.

Scaramouche:  
>There's no time for us<br>There's no place for us  
>What is this thing that builds our dreams<br>Yet slips away from us

She looked so sad, yet satisfied. Like she knew what the world was about and was ok with it. I was, because I had her with me and that was all I needed.

Who wants to live forever

Both:  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Who

I joined in, feeling her pain. We needed each other more then we needed air.

Galileo:  
>There's no chance for us<br>It's all decided for us  
>This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us<p>

Who wants to live forever

Both:  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Who  
>Who dares to love forever<p>

Galileo:  
>Oh, when love must die!<p>

I only realised, as we sat in silence, that I was clutching Scaramouche's hand tightly in mine. When I tried to reach for it with my other one she pulled away and stood up, walking a few steps away from the van. I got up and followed, watching her as she attempted to fix her hair. When was she going to realise that I loved her and she didn't need to keep fixing herself. She was perfect.

She turned back to face me, walking forwards until we were barely inches apart. Carefully, as if I'd burn her, she reached her hand up and placed it on my cheek, tracing the counters of my jaw. I placed my hand on hers, feeling my skin tingle under her touch.

Scaramouche:  
>But touch my tears with your lips<p>

Galileo:  
>Touch my world with your fingertips<p>

Her hands ran over my bare arms and cloth covered chest while mine ran up and down her sides, pulling her closer to me.

Both:  
>And we can have forever<br>And we can love forever

Galileo:  
>Forever is ours today<p>

Both:  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Who wants to live forever

Scaramouche:  
>Forever is ours<p>

Galileo:  
>Who waits forever, anyway?<p>

I touched my forehead to hers before gently guiding Scaramouch back to the van, sitting her down on the mattress. She still looked a little nervous as her hand travelled up from my chest onto my shoulder, pulling me closer. My hand went to her face, pulling it to mine. I stopped just an inch from her lips, searching for any sign to stop. When her eyes fluttered closed, I closed the space between us and pressed my lips to hers.

I was slow at first, not wanting to rush her. Apparently my body had other plans as I pushed forwards, gently guiding her back to the floor of the van. I kissed harder taking the invitation to start using my tongue. A moan escaped her, when she returned my kiss with even more passion. Her moves surprised me, but I didn't complain. The blood was rushing through my body, making me feel hot and dying for her to touch me.

Shyly I let my hand slip down her back and under the hem of her shirt. At the contact of skin to skin she inhaled sharply, breaking away all of a sudden.

"D-d-did I do something wrong?" I asked in a small voice. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. Her eyes flew open and they were hazy, filled with desire.

"No, I've just never had someone touch me like that." she explained. I was her first? I felt my heart swell and I paused, just taking in the moment. "Don't you dare to stop now, Galileo Figero!" she added threateningly and I had to smile.

"I won't!" I whispered, bending my head to nuzzle on the exposed skin of her neck, biting at it slightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to mark her as mine

A moan escaped her throat and she clung to me. Her breath was going ragged now as she inhaled deeply. Her fingers were running through my hair, over my chest and finally tugged at my tight shirt.

"Gaz…" she moaned as I was making my way down her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses down her stomach. I stopped to sit between her legs. Carefully I removed her boots, then quickly slipped out of my own shoes. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do – ah - _this_?" I asked looking at her with my blue eyes. She spread her legs a bit further and bit her lip.

"Absolutely." her eyes glittered adventurously. I gulped. When I still didn't move, she continued: "Stop thinking so much." She got to her knees to kiss me feverously and I knew she could feel me moan into her mouth.

"I know you want it as bad as I do…" she whispered when she backed away.

"But…" I tried to protest. She stopped me with a move of her hand.

"Don't think, Gaz, just do!" the words were spoken with desperation and she tugged at my shirt again. "I want you!" she added with a longing look.

I decided to forget all the doubts I just had. Putting up my hands, I let her pull my shirt off. She stroked my bare chest admiringly. I had caught hold of her hip and when she was scraping softly on my skin, I tightened my grip. "Scara…" I panted. She smiled and followed their path with her tongue.

A soft moan escaped my lips. My fingers found the bands which held her corset together. I undid them with trembling hands. Her top slipped down revealing her breasts. I put two fingers under her chin and directed her head to my level.

I kissed her with all my passion, causing her to moan again. I pushed her down into the cushions, getting atop of her. She wrapped her legs around me to bring me even closer. While her fingers were playing with my hair, my hands wandered down to rest on her breasts. I cupped them gently, rolling the flesh between my fingers. She buckled her hips and met my arousal. Blushing, I broke the kiss to continue my administrations with my tongue.

She was wriggling beneath me, biting her lip to hold the moans back.

"Stop it!" she suddenly called and I felt a little insecure. "I won't last much longer…" she added quickly not to frighten me. She shot me an apologetic glance. I laughed softly and I bet she could feel the sound vibrating in her own chest. I moved my hands further down and opened the zipper of her skirt agonizing slowly. When she was lying in front of him completely naked, I took in the sight.

"You are so beautiful…" I whispered admiringly.

"I'm not…" she returned blushing.

"Yes, you are…" I silenced her with a kiss. Now it was her turn. Button for button she opened my trousers, grazing my arousal from time to time. It took all my self control to keep from crying out. When all disturbing layers of cloth were removed, we looked at each other once again.

"I love you." I simply said, then lowered my head to catch her in a breathtaking kiss. She didn't have the time to reply. In a swift motion I had pushed himself into her. She let out a cry of surprise and pain. "I-I didn't want to hurt you!" I blurted out looking desperate. She just smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok. I love you Galileo Figero." she said before she began to roll her hips. That one phrase was enough to push me on, taking her to realms of pleasure that we would experience again and again.

* * *

><p>There you go.<p>

Review!


	6. Scaramouche: Hammer To Fall On My Heart

Scaramouche's POV

I shivered from the cold night air and instantly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to my main source of heat. I smiled happily to myself as I snuggled closer to Gaz. After we had made love we both agreed that, because of the lack of heat, it would be best to put our clothes back on. I was currently wrapped up in Gaz's leather jacket, swimming in his scent. It was addictive, a mix between leather, Gaz's musky aroma that followed him and something close to old spice.

He was holding me gently, his head buried in my neck as he whispered soothing words to me. I sighed happily.

"Are you awake?" he asked, sounding tired.

"Yeah." I said turning in his arms and pressing my forehead to his. He was smiling at me, a goofy grin covering his face. I don't know why, but I really wanted to hear him sing some more. Like I said before, his voice was beautiful, but hearing it when it was just for me was better then pissing off the Gaga girls then having a jam session with the Bohemians all wrapped into one. "Can you sing me something? Just to fall asleep to?" I asked. His smile grew and he kissed my nose.

"Of course." he breathed before taking a breath, only to stop. He gave me a distressed look. "I can't think of anything." he mumbled sadly. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. Just listen to your heart instead of your head for once." Gaz smiled at me, pure love in his eyes. He kissed me gently, pulling me even closer to him. When he pulled away he stared right into my eyes.

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.<p>

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
>I'll send 'em howling,<br>I don't care, I got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you,  
>No one's gonna dare.<br>Others can desert you,  
>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.<p>

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
>But in time...<br>Nothing can harm you  
>Not while I'm around...<p>

I could feel my eyes watering already. I had never heard him say something like that before, to anyone.

Not to worry, not to worry  
>I may not be smart but I ain't thick<br>I can do it, put me to it  
>Show me something I will do the trick<br>Not to worry, chick.

I blushed at the nickname as he continued.

Being close and being clever  
>Ain't like being true<br>I don't need to,  
>I would never hide a thing from you,<br>Like some...

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
>Others can desert you,<br>Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
>Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while<br>But in time...  
>Nothing can harm you<br>Not while I'm around...

I was crying as he finished, but he just smiled as he wiped the tears away. That was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. I could practically hear the music playing softly through the song, knowing he could hear it.

"I love you Galileo Figero." I said honestly as I slipped back to sleep. As I drifted off I heard Gaz say something in my ear.

"I love you, too, Scaramouche. Now and forever."

* * *

><p>I was woken up again by the sound of Gaz sitting up, shrieking loudly.<p>

"Seven Seas Of Rhye!" he gasped loudly, coughing slightly. I grinned as I sat up as well, ready and willing to have more…fun with my Gaz.

"Well good morning Gazza!" I said cheerily. "Or perhaps I should use your full name, Shagileo Gigolo." I joked, stroking his shoulder. He randomly leaped up, turning over and pinning me down as he mumbled things incoherently. He stopped when he realised what I had said, my legs slowly wrapping around his waist.

"Shagileo Gigolo?" he asked, a smile slowly stretching on his face. "You really think so?" he asked, his smile turning into a smirk. I nodded before pulling him into a kiss, his body falling on top of mine as I leaned back. Just as I felt his hands creeping up my stomach, he pulled away. "We don't have time. I've been dreaming of Big Mac and the others. I dreamt that there were cops and there were cages made of lasers and-"

"Gazza, believe me there is nothing, and I mean nothing, more boring than people wanting to describe their dreams to you" I said dryly, cutting him off. He looked a little annoyed that I had interrupted him.

"No but really…" he said, trying to get back in the conversation.

"Trust me on this, it kills relationships stone dead. The day one partner wakes up and starts saying "it was amazing, there was this rabbit in a bowler hat cooking an omelette…" that's when love dies." Gaz looked positively dumbfounded, not finding the point of my metaphor. While he tried to figure out what I was talking about I reached over to the front seat of the van and grabbed the micro chips, studying them some more.

"Scaramouche I'm sure of it. The Bohemians are heading across the Seven Seas of Rhye" oh great I have to hear this for the second time this morning.

"I know" I mumbled carelessly.

"I think it's somewhere in the Euro precinct of Planet Mall- there's water, lots of water…what?" finally Gaz realised that I actually knew what he was talking. He might be 'The Dreamer' but that didn't mean he was the only one who knew everything, which is weird considering Gaz can barely remember his own name.

"I know all about the Seven Seas of Rhye. Actually they're not seas at all, but rivers, rivers that supply a lake. They used to call it Lake Geneva. The Spirit of Rock is very strong there. It's where they put the misfits, the rebels". Galileo was staring at me, a loving glint in his eyes. I think he had gotten the wrong idea about how I knew all this

"But this is incredible, Scaramouche! We've had the same dream! It's like we're soul-mates, split aparts, kindred spirits-" he babbled happily.

"Gaz, I didn't have any dream, I've just reversed the polarity on one of Khashoggi's micro transceivers. I've been monitoring Police Headquarters." I said quickly. Gaz then moved away and started putting his shoes back on looking kind of put down

"Wow, you certainly know how to make a guy feel inadequate." he mumbled as he pulled his boots on.

"Aw bless! Let me make it up to you". I said with a smirk as I leaned across to him again. He looked over at me and I caught the tempted look stirring in them but, just like before, he pulled away.

"No! I have to go to the Seven Seas!" he said determinedly.

"Pretty dangerous, the cops are bound to be still after us. I say we hide out here on this mattress… for a few days… and while we're here…" I suggested, laying back down and praying he would join me.

"No Scaramouche! I still haven't found what I'm looking for. _I can't get no satisfaction._" Well that hurt a little, obviously I wasn't good enough for him. "_You don't stop till you get enough… Aaaah Ga… doo doo doo, push pineapple shake the tree_". I've said it before and I'll say it again, I got stuck with a complete nutter. A cute nutter who stole my heart.

"pardon?" I asked, this time not sounding sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that last bit came from. Look, I'm going, Scaramouche, but I shall come back for you." wait what?

"Hang on, what do you mean? There'll be cops all over the place. I should go not you." I know it sounded like I was just trying to sound tough. But in reality, I couldn't stand the idea of Gaz getting hurt.

"Forget it, Scaramouche, this is my fight!" he said stubbornly. Of course the guy I fall in love with is as stubborn as I am.

"Excuse me? How'd you work that out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm the Man! Britney Spears said so." he said with an annoyingly cocky smirk on his face.

"And look how well that turned out for him." I mumbled. I felt the air around me grow colder as two eyes burned onto my head.

"That's not funny Scaramouche." Gaz muttered darkly. "He died to save us and I will not let his sacrifice go to waste."

"Exactly which is why it's stupid for you to risk your life. I'm dispensable. You stay here." I argued. A look washed over Gaz's face as I said dispensable. Something tells me he doesn't agree with me.

"Oh yeah, like I'm really going to let my chick go fight my battles for me" that one got my attention and I stood up in front of him_._ Boyfriend or not I will not be talked to like that.

"Let. Your. Chick!" I repeated in a steely voice. Excuse me but at what point in this relationship did you actually take the arse-hole pill?" Gaz stood up as well, facing me with a pissed look on his face.

"Oh for God's sake, Scaramouche, does everything always have to be a fight with you? I thought you said you'd mellowed out?" me asked, dragging out the last two words.

"Well I guess I haven't!" I repeated in the same voice.

"Well you know it's really starting to irritate me." he said. Like I cared if I pissed him off. If he really loved me as much as he did then he would listen to me.

"Oh no! My heart just broke." I snapped sarcastically.

"Look! You're my girlfriend and I want to protect you." as sweet as that was, I didn't ask for his protection. He knows better then anyone that I can take care of myself.

"You think just because you got you're leg over, you own me or something?" I asked and he looked a little red at that comment.

"Oh you are such a pain with this constant female assertion thing!" he muttered. There is nothing wrong with being a feminist.

"Fine! At least we know where we stand." I yelled at him.

"Yes we do!" he shouted back.

"Which is not together!" I yelled. Gaz looked like he wanted to say something but stopped at my words, his face crumpling slightly. I stopped arguing as my words finally settled in my brain. Not together? I didn't want that. I wanted him to tell me he loved me like he did last night.

"If you say so." Gaz finalized before turning and storming off. I glared at his back as I followed him, not about to be left behind.

"Right! From now on our relationship is purely professional. We have a job to do and we'll do it and that's all!" I screamed at him. He didn't even turn around as he walked briskly away, his strides hard to keep up with.

"Suits me. But I'm going to the Seven Seas." he yelled as he found the path to take us there.

"So am I, but if when you get there you get caught, and the Dream is lost and the kids are enslaved till the end of time, well you're going to feel a bit bloody stupid, that's all!" I screamed at him as I followed him, watching him flinch at my harsh words.

We stomped in silence, coming across a tunnel. The close confinements of the tunnel caused us to be closer then we would have liked, but we had to get to the Seven Seas of Rhye. Unfortunately I was slower in my new outfit. We carried on walking for what must have been a whole day and ended up arguing the whole time. Eventually we got tired of screaming at each other so we were walking in silence. During that time Gaz had managed to gain at least a good four meters on me. It was like he was trying to get rid of me.

"Oi! Oi! Slow down will you!" I yelled at Gaz as he carried on walking ahead of me. I was tired and his pace wan't helping.

"No you keep up!" he yelled back, flashing me an annoyed smirk.

"I've got shorter legs than you!" I tried to reason.

"Don't worry, your mouth makes up for them." he muttered as he carried on.

"You didn't have any objections to it last night." I retorted slyly, licking my lips suggestively. Gaz turned around, his face reddening a few shades.

"That is below the belt!" well he walked right into that one. I smirked as I looked below his belt and smirked which really made him blush_. _I didn't want to hurt his feelings like this but he started it.

"Which seems to be all you think women are good for!" I snapped.

"Hey- we're not on some feminist achievement course here, it's a battle as big as the planet!" he yelled as he stomped over to me. I rolled my eyes.

"As big as your ego more like!" I said as he approached me.

"Me, egotistical? Let's get one thing straight here. You're a girl." that's not a good enough reason for him to be better then me. "You're slower than me, weaker than me…"

"Cleverer than you…" I added, smirking at his expression.

"What? Just because you managed to reverse the polarity on a couple of micro transceivers?" he started fake laughing after this, probably because he knew it was true. I started fake laughing in too adding in a quick

"Yes." he glared at me again.

"My intelligence is abstract! I have the mind of an artist!" Oh for the love of god.

"A piss-artist more like!" I snapped he turned away and started walking off again whilst saying.

"A rock artist! And I have a world to save, so if you're going to hold me up then…" I followed him, feeling hurt that I was now a waste of everyone's time, even Gaz's.

"Hold you up? Listen mate. We're in this together, and despite the fact that you're an emotionally immature, little prick, I'm staying!" I snapped, noting his expression change from one of anger, to devastation. That's right Galileo Figero, that is what I think you are.

"Suit yourself!" he snapped.

"Don't worry I will!" he scoffed and he walked off again. I, letting my emotions get the better of me, mimicked him. He stopped as he turned around, facing me with a grim expression.

"What?" he snapped. I mimicked him again and he got even angrier. "Hey!" I mimicked him again, this time dropping my voice to copy him better. "Scaramouche stop doing that! Quit pointing at me like that! Ugh!" he yelled. Before I knew what was happening, he was singing again.

Galileo:  
>Here we stand or here we fall<br>History won't care at all  
>Wake the dead, fight the fight<br>Lady Mercy won't be home tonight

I already got the idea of the tune he was singing and joined him, venting all my frustration to the love of my life.

Both:  
>You don't waste no time at all<p>

Galileo:  
>Don't hear the bell but you answer the call<p>

Both:  
>It comes to you as to us all<p>

Scaramouche:  
>You're just waiting for the hammer to fall<p>

Hey!

Galileo:  
>Hey!<p>

Great, now he's mimicking me!

Scaramouche:  
>Yeah!<p>

Galileo:  
>Yeah, the hammer to fall!<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Every night, and every day<br>A little piece of you is falling away  
>But lift your face, the western way, babe<br>Build your muscles as your body decays

Both:  
>Toe your line and play their game<p>

Scaramouche:  
>Let the anaesthetic cover it all<p>

Both:  
>Till one day they call your name<p>

Galileo  
>You know it's time for the hammer to fall<br>Hey! The hammer to fall!

He sang before he slouched down on the floor, glaring up at me as I continued.

Scaramouche:  
>Rich or poor or famous<br>For your truth it's all the same  
>Lock your door but rain is pouring<br>Through your windowpane  
>Baby now your struggle's all in vain<p>

I knelled down in front of him, getting in his face. He glared as he shoved me away but I only shoved back. This continued on, us shoving and pushing each other like a couple of five year olds. Soon I got tired of this and stood back up. He followed me.

Both:  
>What the hell we fighting for?<p>

Galileo:  
>Just surrender and it won't hurt at all<p>

Both:  
>You just got time to say your prayers<br>While you're waiting for the hammer to, hammer to fall  
>The hammer to fall<br>Hey? Yeah?  
>The hammer to, hammer to, hammer to fall!<p>

Gaz jumped in front of me, posing.

"Well give it to me one more time!" he yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"In. Your. Dreams, mate." I seethed as I stormed off. Gaz followed me as we carried on to the Seven Seas. I hope we figure this out soon, I miss the feeling of him holding me, kissing me...telling me he loved me.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long.<p>

Review and answer to the challenge.


End file.
